The Numbers Mean Everything to Me
by FictionWriter34
Summary: A continuation of "Countdown for Love" Elpizo looks through a scrapbook that he found in the attic of the Resistance Base, remembering the moments he had spent with Zero. Elpizo X Zero, Mpreg and Sexual mentions


The Numbers Mean Everything to Me

Zero x Elpizo

Warning: Mpreg and sexual themes.

Summary: Elpizo looks through a scrapbook that he found in the attic of the Resistance Base, remembering the moments he had spent with Zero.

* * *

Elpizo hummed as he looked around the attic of the base, looking around for a toolbox that Ciel asked for.  
"Where the hell is it?" He muttered to himself, accidently knocking over a box, "Rats!" He called out as he tried to grab it, noticing a familiar book.  
"Hmm? What is this?" Elpizo picked up the book and blew the dust off, remembering it was a scrapbook that he and Zero had. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a peek..." He looked at the book in his hands before turning the page.

* * *

_Memory Ten_

The sky was a beautiful shade of sapphire blue, white clouds floating overhead. Elpizo sat beside Zero on a grassy hill, sighing contently.  
"I wish we were able to have more time off Elpizo..." Zero whispered and leaned his head against his love.  
"I know... But we should be fortunate that we still get to see each other every day." Elpizo moved and kissed Zero's cheek softly.

_Memory Nine_

This was going to be perfect, the base members were all returning from their missions and Elpizo would soon see Zero again.  
"Elpizo!" He turned and saw the familiar red armored reploid he fell in love with.  
"Zero." Elpizo smiled and went over to him, hugging Zero and kissing his lips tenderly.  
"I missed you while I was gone..." Zero pressed close to Elpizo, nuzzling his chest lightly.  
Elpizo smiled and looked down at the smaller reploid, "I actually have something for you, and I want everyone to know..." He moved so that only one arm wrapped around Zero's waist, "If I may have everyone's attention." He announced.  
Everyone in the room looked over to the couple in curiosity, wondering what was going on.

"Zero, I remember when I first met you, I was nervous, I couldn't get my mind off of you and I thought of you during your missions and wondering if you were safe." Elpizo started, "When I saw our timers reached 00, 00, 00, 00, 00, I knew it was meant to be. When we started dating, I grew closer to you... I never thought I would love anyone as much as I love you... And what I'm saying is..." Elpizo moved and got down on one knee, making many other reploids gasp, pulling out a small ring box, "Zero... Will you marry me?"  
Zero put a hand over his mouth and gasped, murmurs being heard around the room, he smiled and moved closer to Elpizo, "Yes, Yes I will!" He shouted and hugged Elpizo tightly.

_Memory eight_

The wedding was perfect, a beautiful summer day, blue sky, flowers in bloom. Zero couldn't be happier that day, with Ciel and Cyber-Elf X helping them plan the ceremony, it went off without a hitch. As Zero and Elpizo entered the reception hall, the song played for their first dance, both moved with grace and elegance as the song played, Elpizo singing it softly in Zero's ear as they danced, ending it with a sweet and simple, "I love you..."

_Memory Seven_

Weeks later, Elpizo and Zero were finally able to get a moment to themselves, going to another sector to relax and have some alone time. Both took advantage of the situation. Elpizo kissed Zero passionately, bringing the smaller male close. Zero kissed back and opened his mouth to let Elpizo take full control. Their actions escalated quickly, leading to a passion filled session. Their rhythmic movements and blissful moans were all that they focused on as they made love, feeling no pleasure such as this before.

_Memory Six_

"Elpizo... May I ask you something?" Zero turned and faced Elpizo.  
"Hmm?" Elpizo looked over to his husband curiously, "Yes, what is it?" he questioned.  
Zero let out a small sigh, "Do you ever think about what it would be like with a baby in our lives?" He asked and walked closer to the taller reploid.  
Elpizo blushed faintly, "A... A baby?" he turned and looked to Zero, "Why do you ask?"  
"I was wondering if one day we could try to have one... It would be a great experience for us, and, it would be fun to try and make it~" Zero cooed in Elpizo's ear.  
The taller reploid shivered and sighed, "Well... I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try..." Elpizo chuckled and kissed Zero.

_Memory Five  
_

Two months later, Zero groaned as he leaned over the toilet bowl, throwing up for the third morning in a row.  
"Zero, Hun... You really need to go and see Ciel for your sickness... I'm worried for you..." Elpizo Rubbed his husband's back gently.  
"I don't know why I feel like this though..." Zero whimpered and curled up against his husband, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"We'll figure out what's going on..." Elpizo sighed softly and held Zero close.

_Memory Four_

After a month of sickness, Zero went to Ciel to find out why he was sick. After talking to her and running some tests, he was given the results, heading home to surprise Elpizo with the news for when he got there.  
"Zero, I'm home, sorry I took so long..." Elpizo called out, looking around for Zero.  
"In the bedroom!" Zero shouted back to him.  
Elpizo was a little curious of why he was there instead of the living room, but he shrugged it off and went into the bedroom, "Hey Zero, how are you feeling?" He asked.  
"I'm feeling good~" Zero chirped for once, "I got a surprise for you too." He held out a small bag to his husband.  
"What is it?" Elpizo took the bag and sat on the bed next to Zero.  
"Open it~" Zero begged.  
Elpizo shrugged and opened the bag, looking inside, "Huh?" he pulled out a small onsie and quirked an  
eyebrow, "Why are you giving me these? This is for babies... Wait..." Elpizo put two and two together  
then turned to Zero, "Do you mean...!" his eyes were wide.  
"Yes, I'm pregnant, we're going to be parents." Zero spoke in a calm tone.  
Elpizo smiled brightly and hugged Zero, kissing his cheek, "I can't believe it." He whispered happily.

_Memory Three_

Elpizo came home one day with a box, setting it on the counter and looking around, "Zero, are you home?" He called out.  
"Yeah, coming." Zero called out and entered the kitchen, "What is that?"  
"I thought that you might like this surprise." Elpizo smiled.  
Zero walked over and looked in the box, gasping, "Elpizo, wh-where did you find this little one?" Zero  
reached in and picked up a small, kitten-like cyber-elf.  
"Just outside the base, do you like her?" Elpizo asked.  
"I love her..." Zero smiled and held the small kit close.

_Memory Two  
_

Zero and Elpizo were in Ciel's office, waiting for their ultrasound results to be ready.  
"I'm nervous Elpizo..." Zero whispered and looked down at his belly, being almost 7 and a half months pregnant.  
"It will be alright... I'm here..." Elpizo sighed and kissed Zero softly, his hand moving and rubbing his  
husband's stomach, feeling a soft kick.  
"I have the results Zero." Ciel walked into the room.  
"And..?" Both males asked in sync.  
"And... You are going to have a healthy baby girl and boy." She smiled nervously.  
"Whew... I'm glad that- Wait... Girl AND Boy?" Elpizo asked, going slightly pale.  
"Yes, you are having twins." Ciel giggled slightly.  
"Oh my god..." Zero's eyes went wide as he looked back to his stomach.

Elpizo closed the book with a smile, "Where has the time gone..." He asked himself, looking at the cover again.  
"Elpizo! Are you up there?" Zero called out.  
"Yeah Hun! I'm here." Elpizo called back.  
"Get down here, I think it's time!" Zero yelled, seeming in distress.  
Elpizo gasped and grabbed the book, "I'm coming! Don't worry!" Elpizo ran down the stairs to find Zero.

Almost 10 Hours later, Elpizo added another picture in the final slot in the scrapbook, with a special caption for the memory.

* * *

_Memory One_

Zero screamed out as he gave the final push for his second child, gripping Elpizo's hand tightly.  
"Alright relax now." Ciel instructed as she took the last twin to clean it up.  
"You did good Hun…" Elpizo whispered to Zero, kissing his cheek.  
"I'm glad you were here by my side…" Zero looked up to his husband with a weak smile.  
Ciel came back and handed Zero and Elpizo their new children before leaving to give them some privacy.  
The girl looked similar to Elpizo, long curly hair that was as gold as the sun, while the boy was more like Zero, his hair straight and long, yellow as a buttercup, though it hung over his right eye a bit.  
"They are both beautiful…" Zero spoke in a hushed tone.  
"What will we name them?" Elpizo looked down at his son and daughter.  
"Well, remember the names we picked out for them?" Zero asked.  
"Oh, of course." Elpizo chuckled, "Iris for the girl…" He whispered.  
"And Eugene for the boy…" Zero added on. 

* * *

Elpizo smiled as he wrote on the cover of the scrapbook the title of their live.  
"The Greatest Moments." Elpizo said as he wrote down the tittle on the cover, putting it on the book shelf and going to the nursery, seeing Zero fast asleep with Iris and Eugene in his arms, he chuckled and went over to them, putting a blanket around Zero's shoulders and kissing his cheek, "Sweet dreams my love…" Elpizo whispered and left the room, shutting the lights off.


End file.
